Kickin' It One Shot: One Is Better Than Two
by RockerRebel121
Summary: This is a Kick one shot where somehow Jack gets an evil person inside him and they need to save him! DUN DUN DUN!


Kickin It One Shot- One Is Better Than Two Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it or anything, I just own the plot line.

Jacks POV:  
I woke up this morning in the dojo? How did I get here? Surrounded by broken objects. I look around and Rudy walks in. "Jack! Why did you break the lock, if you want your own key just ask. And what did you do to my equiptment? You are going to pay for these dameges." "Rudy, it wasn't me! I woke up and here I was surrounded by broken stuff!" "Lets check the CCTV footage." "Lets do that." On the video, we saw me. But I had blonde hair? And I was flying? I looked like a superhero. I looked in the mirror and saw nothing but plain old jack. "How do I have blonde hair and I'm flying?" "Don't play dumb Jack, you've saw the movie "More than 1"(1) You have a different body inside you and it comes out whilst you are sleeping!" "Cool!" "Whats cool?" I heard a girls voice and turned to see none other than Kim, my crush. "We were just talking about... the Bobbi Wassibi movie More Than One!" "Oh, I love that movie!" Kim exclaimed. "Hurray!" Rudy said sarcasticly. "Well, I gotta run, need to go change, see you at 8 Kim." I said quickly. "Bye Jack!" Kim said exiedly.

Kims POV:  
"Bye Jack!" I said as he left the dojo. "Why will he see you at 8?" Rudy asked me. "We are going on a date." "Seriously, the last time I checked, Jack was too scared to ask you out!" "Well he did, he is taking me to a movie." "What movie?" "Alyssas Story." "Isn't that a horror movie?" "Yes, but when its the scary parts I will be able to snuggle into him as if I'm scared." "Smart." "Got to go get ready, bye Rudy." "Bye Kick." "Kick?" "A couple name for you and Jack, its smart isn't it, ecpecially since you both take karate." "How'd you come up with that?" "I didn't Jerry, Milton and Eddie did." "Okay? Bye." "Bye."  
Rudy is alot like my dad, totally embarassing. Over-protective at times and totally weird. I wonder why Jack was at the dojo so early. I mean you don't just show up at a dojo to chat about a movie. And why was everything broken? I'm probably over thinking this.

Jacks POV:  
I've got to find out why this superhero is in me. And fast. Whats this book on the table. Evil dairy? Weird title, I wanna see what its about! When I look inside I find its acctully someones dairy and its the guy inside me! I read the first page.

Hello book. Its Deadvenom and no I'm not a rapper. I'm an evil villian and I'm going to use this kids body to take over the world, he is a blackbelt in karate, so its going to be easy. The blonde hair makes me look less evil but I will dye it black later. First, I will get Jack to fall asleep and get all his friends against him so no-one will be able to stop me! Last night I wasn't able to sleep. It was close to morning and I didn't want people getting suspicius of Jack. I can't let my identity be proven. I've been arrested and died, but somehow I wound up in this kid. Now, this is where I have to take a the sake of remaining a man and not crying while I write this, I will summarize it for you: For the next many years I denied that fact that it was me who brought my wives untimely death and blamed it on these 'Evil Red Berts'. I had created a fake memory of them taking away my poor Ella Bee and every day I made sure each and every one of them paid for it. My friends were suspicius but didn't tell them anything, the guilt was eating me, like a bug nawing away at my soul. Now I feel weak but I wil prove to everyone once I take over the world, I can fight my own battles.  
Bye; Deadvenom.

Jacks POV: This Deadvenom person is a freak! There needs to be a way to get Deadvenom out of me. I decided to go to the smartest person I know, Milton. He would know what to do.

Miltons POV:  
I was working on my science project when Jack came running in telling me about some evil guy named DeadVenom! God that sounds impssible but for some reason, I believed him. Jack seamed really scared so I had to help him. He told me the story so I decided to go to a goverment facility place which my dad worked at. I explained what was happening and he looked at me crazily but decided to test it to see if I was telling the truth.  
He put Jack to sleep and his hair started to turn blonde and he started to speek evily and creepily. He started to fly about and break stuff so we had to get him to sleep so Jack would come back. After we finnaly got Deadvenom to sleep we told Jack how we could get him out. The experiment would be sucsessful but he would be drousy for the day.

Jacks POV:  
I needed Deadvenolm out but I couldn't be drousy today, me and Kim had a date in 2 hours! Miltons Dad told me that he could get Deadvenolm out before the date but it was risky. I decided to take the chance, I couldn't ditch the date. They put me in a machine and everything went black.

Miltons POV: Oh no, the machine is going crazy, I don't think this is going to work.

30 minutes later.

Still Milton:  
I'm sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, the experiment failed and now Jack is in the hospital, I've called Jerry, Kim, Rudy and Eddie and they are here too. Here comes the doctor. "Jack is in a very critical posistion, I doubt he will wake up for a few days. If not he hasn't made it. If he dies so does Deadvenolm which is good news but I still don't understand how he got in Jack." "Can we go see him." "Only one at a time." "Can I go?" Kim asked, we had to let her.

Kims POV:  
Jack, my Jack, in a hospital bed barley able to move. Our first date is technically in a hospital room. He is laying there motionless but I know he is alive. I look in his chocolate eyes and lean in, soon we were kissing. I pull away and his eyes open. HIS EYES OPEN! I run to tell the guys. "Kim what did you do, how did he wake up?" Jerry asked. "I was just talking to him and he woke up." I lied then I heard Jack chuckle, he knows when I'm lying. The doctor said Deadvemolm died so now we have just got Jack, my Jack. And I couldn't be happier.

A/N: Hey Rockers (thats my fans names XD), hope you like my one shot. I know it doesn't make much sence but it took me a while to write so, reveiw it means a lot. Rock On. Xox 


End file.
